


In Your Dreams

by commandershakarian



Series: Dragon Age one shots [17]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Drunk kiss, F/M, Fluff, The Hanged Man - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandershakarian/pseuds/commandershakarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Stroud x Lorelei (Strolo)- Drunk Kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vitaebenefaria (makerhavemercy)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=vitaebenefaria+%28makerhavemercy%29).



The Hanged Man was busy as usual. Varric was sitting at the head of the table, a mug of ale in his hand and a witty line coming from his mouth. Merrill was hanging on every word while Isabela embellished parts to make it more interesting. Aveline and Fenris were unsurprisingly absent from their gathering, both saying they had things to do that were of more importance. Anders was stuck at his clinic with more patients than he could handle.

 

Carver was sitting at the bar with Stroud, the two wardens discussing something that had to do with darkspawn, or whatever. Carver didn’t offer up answers to anything she asked, and Lo knew better than to ask Jean-Marc. He dodged all of her inquiries.

 

Grumbling under her breath, Lorelei downed more ale. The stuff choked her most nights, but she’d drank so much of it, that she barely tasted it anymore.

 

“Slow down, Lo.” Isabela said, concerned for the first time since Hawke had known the pirate. “You’re going to have a rough night otherwise.”

 

“Fuck it.” She spat, getting up to go get another drink. She’d had enough of Kirkwall’s mess with the mages and templars. On top of it, the Qunari were getting restless. She didn’t want to think about what would happen if they got tired of waiting around. She wanted just one night of something not so serious fun.

 

Slamming the tankard on the bartop, Lorelei stared at the old man who tended it.

 

“What can I get ya?”

 

Lorelei motioned towards the rum that Isabela usually drank, knowing the hard stuff would wipe her out faster than the damned ale. The bartender began to pour the liquor when someone moved beside her.

 

Glancing to her right, her golden eyes met the stern gaze of Jean-Marc Stroud, the grey warden who was her brother’s superior. Carver was nowhere to be seen. “May I help you?”

 

“Do you think you should be drinking so much?” Stroud raised an eyebrow at the cup that was placed in front of her.

 

A smirk crossed her face at his tone. “Aw, _Stroud_ , are you worried about me?”

 

“I’m more worried about what you’ll say when wasted, _Hawke_.”

 

Rolling her eyes, Lo grabbed the tankard before lifting it to her lips. She gulped down the burning liquid before her head finally caught up with it all. Dizziness had her swaying on her feet. She dropped the cup, the rest of the alcohol spilling onto the already sticky floor. She would have fallen if Stroud hadn’t caught her.

 

She gripped his shoulders, afraid that she’d fall if she let go. Lorelei caught Stroud’s scent easily, their proximity making it so. He smelled of polished leather, clean linen, maybe even something like verbena. It made her stomach clench nervously.

 

Lo’s gaze was on his lips. She didn’t notice that she began to lean in towards him until she placed her mouth on his, her tongue slipping between his lips to wrestle with his. Stroud wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her close to him. His free hand tangled into her hair, gripping the soft strands between his fingers.

 

Lorelei knew this was probably a bad idea, but the alcohol had made her daring. The palms of her hands rested against his chest. She could feel his heart hammering beneath his ribs. With a contented sigh, she pulled away before patting him lightly on the cheek.

 

“That was fun and all. So, thanks, I guess. But I really must be going.”

 

Stroud expressed confusion when Lorelei moved away from his arms, intending to saunter out of the Hanged Man before passing out at the estate. She didn’t get far before her legs gave out from under her. Stroud caught her again, this time from behind.

 

With a disgruntled look on her face, she glanced up at the warden who was practically carrying her. “Um, care to help me home?”

 

“Is that a request or a command?” Stroud asked, a smile playing on his lips at her frown.

 

“A request.” She snapped, hating how affected she was at his presence.

 

“Are you trying to get another kiss from me, Hawke?” Stroud teased, wrapping an arm around her waist and helping her towards the exit. “All you have to do is ask.”

  
Sticking her tongue out at him, she said, “In your dreams.”


End file.
